


肛中之脑

by MickeyTown



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown





	肛中之脑

在五月的一天，我偶然从好友那里，听到了一则怪异的传闻：有几位大胆的旅游客，在前往了犹他州的某片荒无人烟的沙漠中并失联几日后，被人发现他们脸色苍白全身赤裸地躺在一处农舍里。当他们被送到医院进行全身的详细体检时，有几位医生仓皇逃窜出了X光室。  
“在X光的透视下——那几个人的头骨里，没有脑子！”  
在我表示没有大脑后人还不可能活着——更别说配合体检了的观点后，他神秘兮兮地，似乎想努力营造出一个恐怖的氛围。“是啊，这的确不可能，所以他们又做了检查，”他指了指自己的腹部“但有一个人在接受了肠镜检查后——”说到这的时候，我那位好友压低了声音在我耳边说到“你知道吗，那几位医生虽然被下令封口，但在流言传开后，就再没人见过他们……”

在送走了我那偶然拜访的好友后，这则诡异的故事像是一个挥之不去的幽灵一样侵占了我的脑子，我时时刻刻都在想着那几句话。当我终于按捺不住心中的好奇，想联系那位朋友询问更多信息时，得到的却是他房东的盘问。  
他失踪了！

当我在他家里整理他的物品时，一本厚重的书引起了我的注意。  
那本书的封面似乎是用什么动物的皮所制成的，上面用融化的黄金标示出了一串拉丁文。当我粗略翻看书时，一种莫名的恶心感逐渐占据了我的胸口，即使那些久远的文字我只懂得几个单词，但它们却像是几片能够拼凑在一起的碎片，那笔墨线条在我眼里扭曲成了骇人的景象，构成我根本不会去想象的生物，诉说着大量渎神的事。

在把那本疯狂的书隐秘地封存起来后，我决定去犹他州寻找我失踪的好友，有足够的证据表明他去了那里的某地。  
当我一身劳累的来到那里的某个峡谷后，我从当地人那里听到了更加详细也更加诡异的故事。

那几名游客来到这里后不顾劝阻——甚至选择在深夜出行，不管怎样，他们绕过了当地居民的看守，进入了峡谷的禁区。几天后，人事不省的他们被一位小孩发现。  
在支付了足够的美金后，当地人、特别是那些年长的印第安人告诉我，很久很久以前那里就是恶魔的巢穴，类人却生有巨大四手的丑陋生物在那里盘踞。他的祖先们把它们称作“威廉恶魔（weliam-man)”。

威廉恶魔的眼睛像是外鼓的铜球，每只手长了十几根细长柔软的手指，浑身上下裸露出蓝色的肌肉和难以描述的器官。这魔鬼虽然发声，但不和人类交流，它们只是日复一日的搞弄他们那些发光的石头，指挥着来自天上的彩色的魂灵，将这片富饶过的大地一夜之间吸干。英勇的印第安人曾想过反抗或是赶走它们——但进入那里的人都会被挖走脑子。

听完这个故事，我心情越发沉重：毫无疑问印第安人的传说和我那朋友说的小道传闻有相同之处，但究竟是他从网上看到了这个故事一时兴起拿来捉弄我，还是……?  
再向印第安人保证不会进入那片禁区和金钱的诱惑下，我得到了那片土地的具体方位和一个关键的信息——几天前有一个外来人在这里晃悠。  
我想那就是我失踪的好友了。

他多半是去了那个当地人敬畏的区域。

无奈之下，我只得在深夜出发，避开当地人的视线，深入沙漠。  
花了一整天的时间后，我在临近深夜时到达了那个被视为恶魔巢穴的地方。这片失去了生机的土地上屹立着许多稀奇古怪的岩石。在月光的照耀下，它们投在地上的影子显得神秘而恐怖。  
在附近搜寻几圈无果后，我登上了一座小丘，在那里，我看到那些石柱的阴影，组成了一个巨大的图案！  
顷刻间，我在阅读那本邪书时所看到的一切幻觉，全都从记忆深处爬了出来。

啊，啊啊……虽然没有任何指导或是教授，但我此刻却全部都理解了。

那来自遥远繁星间的，长得人模人样的奇异种族……终日在荒漠和峡谷中发出类似“威廉，威廉！威廉威廉！！”的叫声。  
就连那《死灵之书》的作者，那位阿拉伯狂人也不敢去轻易探究,仅仅在书中提了只言片语。只因他无意间窥探到了，那比亵渎还要亵渎的，威廉人的技术——肛中之脑。

也许是幻觉，那些石柱阴影组成的东西似乎开始扭动了起来。  
一定是幻觉吧，我竟然看到那些石头发出了奇异的光芒。  
我开始两腿发软，跌坐在沙丘上。

起来啊！快跑啊！！  
我在心里这样跟自己吼道。  
肯定会被抓住的……没有人逃出来过……

我就这么待在原地，浑身发抖。

月夜下的沙漠开始躁动起来。  
耳朵听到了，从四面八方响起的“威廉！威廉！！威廉廉！”的声音。

我忽然想起，我那位朋友，在早期就说过他要和几个人去犹他州的某处去探险……

咦啊啊！把大脑移到肚子里！呀呀！是威廉人（Weliam-man）！威廉人来了啊！！看那虹色的幽灵！！  
把大脑！大脑！

【End】


End file.
